Crashed but Complete
by Plushietiger
Summary: Soujiro's company suddenly crashes down as he's injured with a hidden betrayal and he has no where to go. Well there's one place but don't disastrous but fantastic thing happen with opposite sexes in one house? SoujiroxYuki HIATUS


Title: Crashed but Complete

Summary: Soujiro's company suddenly crashes down as he's injured with a hidden betrayal and he has no where to go. Well there's one place but don't disastrous (but fantastic) thing happen with opposite sexes in one house? SoujiroxYuki

Rating: T for Soujiro's dirty mouth.

Chapter: One: Prelude of Danger

A/N I'm confused about the spelling of "soujiro" is it soujiro or sojirou or sojiro? I stuck with soujiro since that seems to be the most common one.

Soujiro's lean form bent over the various bowls and items, his feature's accented by the traditional dark blue kimono draped over his form as soft snow feel onto the yard outside. The two customers watched in fascination as his hands gracefully followed intricate procedures and swept his sleeves skillfully away. His face showed the utmost concentration but in truth his mind was unconsciously wondering about a certain innocent and naive girl he shouldn't be thinking about.

'Wasn't her house near where he was?' Soujiro smiled to himself. Suddenly a loud sliding motion and bang cut through the silence as Soujiro froze with a calm expression on his face while the unknown visitor gasped for breath behind him.

"What is it." Soujiro said calmly with an icy tint. Everyone who worked for his father knew he hated being interrupted during the middle of a tea ceremony, especially since they were important customers that could be future business partners.

"Nishikado-sama. Your father just returned from his trip and wishes to speak with you" the servant stated politely as he bowed with his forehead slightly touching the floor. Soujiro's eyes narrowed with annoyance and suspicion but stood up anyways since he had an important appointment to meet and soonwith a certain innocent girl. A whirlpool of clothes and sleeves swept throughout the room, combined with a rush of sudden movement around him had sufficiently dazed Soujiro for a few seconds. A thick arm pressed around his neck as his hands scrambled in vain to release the bulky constraint. He expected the two customers's to be huddled in fear, but was surprised with the sight of the two smirking at him with a group of people forming a circle around them. Two more strangers grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back.

"Soujiro Nishikado is it not?" the dark haired, and truth to say, ugly man sneered at him.

"What the fuck do you want?" Soujiro spat at him as he continued to struggle and attempt to escape.

"Oh my Nishikado-sama. We've got a feisty one on our hands" the woman laughed with a face like a fox while putting a sarcastic tone on the honorific. She slowly slinked across the room and traced the length of his jaw with a pale finger. Soujiro twitched and growled angrily at the cold sensation and her satisfied smirk. Usually he would be the one smirking deviously under the low lights and plush couches while tracing a women's curves, but this time the situation was reversed and was definitely not in his favor.

"Get your hands off of me you whore" Soujiro glared while keeping an eye on the men surrounding him. A loud bang rang throughout the room as the male customer's fist collided with Soujiro's cheek. The punch left an angry red mark while soujiro spat blood onto the floor.

"What did you say to my dear Akane, you impudent child?" the man snarled as he swiftly pulled out a gun and pressed it against his head.

"I asked you before bitch, what the fuck do you want?" A quick shuffle followed immediately as blood splattered onto the floor. Soujiro's hand became stained with red as he grabbed his arm to try to stop the bleeding.

"Shut the hell up or you die!" the man growled with venom laced in every word.

"Maybe you should have said that before you slashed me huh?" Soujiro leered with a grin. The woman apparently named Akane grabbed the knife from him and gazed at the bloodied 5 inch long switchblade with a glint in her eye.

"Shut up Masao!" She snapped at him before facing Soujiro with a sugary sweet smile as a pool of blood continued to form on the floor.

"Now, Nishikado-sama, you're coming with us and if you don't then we'll make you. In other words we'll blow your freaking brains out."

"Now how would you ransom me to my father if I didn't have any brains?" Soujiro smiled innocently even though he was slightly dizzy from the loss of his blood now staining his clothes and dripping onto the floor.

"Now close that saucy mouth or I'll chop off your tongue. You'll still be alive from that right nishikado-sama?" she smiled mockingly. Soujiro was tempted to mention how much blood he would lose, but this wasn't exactly the right time to banter with his life practically pouring out of him.

'Here goes plan A.'Soujiro grimaced as he leaned forward slightly to whisper into the woman's ear.

"How about you ditch the idiot and come with me somewhere private? I'll give you all the money you want and the best fuck you'll ever get" he whispered seductively. Right now he was extremely disgusted at his words in the inside but hey, it was the easiest way right now to get out.

"How about I castrate you?" she whispered saucily back to him.

'Plan A's in the trash. Here goes plan B.'

Suddenly Soujiro's knee crashed into the women's face with a satisfying crunch as he elbowed the man behind him with another seriously satisfying crunch. He quickly sprung up and jump kicked one of the men in the circle and dashed as fast as he could go to his window. His stomach dropped momentarily as a shiver ran through him from the chilling snow when he predicted the 3 floor drop onto the unforgiving ground. Usually his tea ceremonies were on traditional one floor buildings but this was a special request, and usually they didn't take special requests, but these were potential business clients.

'What bastards' was Soujiro's last thought before he jumped down to meet the thankfully snow covered yard. A reaching hand grabbed frantically at his falling form but the stranger received only the ripped bottom of his coat as gravity took its toll. Shocking pain ripped throughout his left leg as he smacked into the cold ground but his current emergency pushed him back up and made him stumble through freezing dark alleyways to shake them off his tattered tail. A light shone through the dark and seemingly endless route as he banged furiously on the door. His breath was visible in the air as the falling snow hopefully covered his previous footprints. The sight of the ordinary middle class house stirred some memories in his brain but his stabbing pain and blood loss overrode it quickly.

"Open the damn door" Soujiro growled as loud as he could but it came out as a light and feeble whisper. Blood flowed down the door and stained the pure snow as he pressed against the light colored wood from his lightheadedness.

"Nishikado-san?" was the last surprised and sweet sounding words he heard before he promptly blacked out and fell into the unexpected girl's arms.

A/N Liked it? No? It was decently ok length but it's only the prelude in a way. Next chapter will be in Yuki's POV.


End file.
